KatanaNoNeko's Nalu drabbles
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: Nalu drabbles that are less than 1k words, and so I've dubbed too short for their own story. Mostly from tumblr requests. Mostly Nalu, but there may be the occasional other pairing. Mostly fluff, some angst. Always complete.
1. Come Cuddle

**A/N: And here's the story I was talking about for the short drabbles. Yeah, I know I said I wasn't gonna do this, but it just feels so weird posting stories that are just 500 words. And really difficult to come up with a summary for them.**

* * *

"Lucy…" Natsu whined from their bed.

Silence.

"Luuucccyyyy…" Natsu whined again.

More silence.

"Lucy!"

"WHAT?"

"Come cuddle!"

Lucy groaned from her desk as she rubbed her face in her palms. "I'm busy, Natsu! I told you I was gonna be working on my book tonight!"

"But it's so late and I wanna cuddle!" Why couldn't she just come to bed? He'd been on a job with _ice prick _all day and had been really looking forward to cuddle time with his wife, but she'd been at her desk for hours, practically ignoring him, and from what Natsu could tell, she hadn't gotten much done.

Lucy sighed. "Natsu, I just really want to get this done. I'm having a writing block and I'm just really trying to get past it." She sighed again, and Natsu noticed a painful undertone with the sound. He knew how she got when she was stuck at writing. He'd seen her like it several times. And what she needed was to just get some sleep.

Lucy heard the mattress creak as Natsu stood up, and before she could turn around or question what he was doing, she felt his heated hands pressing into her shoulders. She hadn't even realized how tense they were, but the warmth from his hands was quickly melting the pain away as he massaged her.

She groaned. "Fuuuucckkkk, I needed that, Honey…" she felt her pen slip from her fingers as she leaned back against her husband.

"Hm, I could tell…" As Natsu pressed his thumbs into the muscles on her back, Lucy felt him start purring. It was a common occurrence when they cuddled.

Lucy's eyes shot open.

"Wait. Are you just doing this to get me to come to bed with you?"

"Maybe." Natsu chuckled. "Is it working?"

Lucy grumbled under her breath. "Just let me-!"

"Come to bed," Natsu urged with a stern voice.

"You go to bed," Lucy retorted so cleverly.

"Not without you, Sweetie. It's past midnight and you're at a block. It's time for bed and you can work on it tomorrow, okay?"

Lucy sighed, knowing he was right. She wasn't getting anywhere more tonight in this book. But it was so frustrating! She'd only added all of two sentences! Lucy groaned as she pushed her chair back from the desk.

"Fine!" She stood up, and all the weariness she'd been ignoring through the night suddenly caught up to her, causing her to stumble. She would've fallen were it not for her husband's strong arms catching her.

"Falling for me again, Luce?"

"Oh shut up."

* * *

**A/N: I've got a big batch of drabbles I'm posting here in the next few minutes, so yeah...**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Please don't cry

"No!" Natsu cried. "No, this can't be happening, Lucy!"

Natsu gripped her hand tighter in his own palm as a tear stubbornly trailed down his cheek.

Lucy laughed. "Really, Natsu? I'd never take you as one to cry at a movie." She spoke big, but Lucy herself had some tears in her eyes as they watched Hiro try to deal with Tadashi's death in _Big Hero 6_.

"Well! How can they- No!" Natsu wept more as Hiro avoided his friends while they tried reaching out to help him. "We're only like twenty minutes into the movie, Lucy! Is the rest of it gonna be this sad!?"

Lucy laughed again. She'd seen this movie several times now and was finally forcing her boyfriend to, as well. He'd watched Disney movies as a kid, but hadn't, according to him, seen any since he was probably ten. And so he'd missed a couple of her favorites. They'd already watched _Tangled_, and now she was shoving _Big Hero 6_ down his throat. "Aww, please don't cry, Natsu! You know how Disney is_. _They have to kill off a family member at the beginning!"

"BUT THEY'VE NEVER DONE IT SO HEART-WRENCHING LIKE THIS!" Natsu argued, which Lucy had to admit was probably true. This movie treated the obligatory-family-member-death the most depressingly of the bunch. "AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU AREN'T CRYING, TOO!" he continued, wiping one of the tears from Lucy's cheek. "And you've seen this movie before!"

"That's true," Lucy admitted. "Now shut up and watch!" she told him, snuggling further against him and into their blanket, pressing a kiss to his salty, tear-stained cheek.


	3. Your bed after traveling

"Natsu…"

Lucy yawned as she sat at her desk, so tempted to go to sleep. But she couldn't. Although Natsu had urged her not to wait up, Lucy wanted to anyways.

She rubbed her stomach, where a six-month-developed baby took up residence.

"You miss Daddy, too, don't you, Layla?" Lucy asked their yet-unborn daughter, earning a small kick in response.

Happy was already sleeping. Natsu had demanded Lucy have someone with her while he was gone on jobs, putting up with Gray (mostly) to be his temporary mission partner while Lucy and Happy were unavailable. He'd rather know Lucy had help right in the house with her. Someone fast like Happy that would be able to quickly go get someone more qualified to help Lucy if something serious happened to her or Layla.

Lucy sighed as she rubbed her eyes again. It was getting so late, and she was so tired. And just before Lucy would've finally fallen asleep against her desk, succumbed to her exhaustion, she heard the front door open as her husband drowsily stumbled in.

Natsu leaned against the door after closing it behind him. He took long breaths into his nose, taking in the scent of his home. The scent of the fireplace Lucy had lit to keep her company, the scent of Happy, snoozing away on the sofa and mumbling something about fish in his slumber, and most importantly, the scent of Lucy. Lucy and the tiny baby growing inside of her.

The smell of his family so close just made him yearn for them stronger and compelled him to the bedroom.

He gave a soft smile to Lucy as she greeted him with a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I thought I told you not to stay up…" he drowsily commented.

Lucy hummed. "I wanted to. Besides, it's hard to sleep without you in the bed."

"I was gone too long," he remarked as they crawled into bed, Natsu taking his wife into his arms, burying his nose in her hair. "I really missed you. Was starting to crave your scent…"

Lucy smiled. "I missed you, too. But the mission paid a lot. We'll need the money when Layla comes." Lucy felt him nod.

"Yeah," at the mention of their baby, Natsu reached his arms lower to cradle the bump. He was so happy to be back; right where he was supposed to be, holding his wife, in their bed, surrounded by her scent…

"Natsu? Something wrong? You're awfully quiet. For you, anyways. You haven't told me at all about the mission."

Natsu mumbled an apology. "Just… really exhausted. Haven't slept since the big fight. Lot more Vulcans in that forest than the guy had estimated. Really taxing, even for both Gray and I." Lucy hummed in reply. "The bed is always a thousand times more comfortable after I come home from a long mission," Natsu drawled tiredly.

Lucy smiled before letting out a yawn. "Well let's go to sleep, then. It's been a long week, I'm sure."

Natsu barely nodded before the sounds of his snores filled the room.


	4. The smell of ozone during a storm

Lucy had noticed certain things about Natsu and weather.

A bright, sunny day, heat bearing down on Magnolia, made Natsu happy, cheerful, and quite often "all fired up". His smiles were the biggest on those days. Summer was Natsu's best season.

The snow usually made him frustrated and annoyed. There'd be times when he would warm up to it, start having snow-day fun, but it definitely wasn't often.

Crackling lightning and rumbling thunderstorms got him excited. Ever since he began to equate Laxus and lighting to a great fight, huge storms had gotten him eager for one.

And then there was rain. Calming, rolling rain. The kind of storm that was just enough to keep people inside, but didn't have them scrambling to prepare for emergencies.

That rain made Natsu dopey, sleepy, and for some reason especially clingy and lovey when it came to her.

Which Lucy could definitely tell right now, trapped underneath Natsu in the middle of a rainstorm, his lips periodically pressing soft kisses against her neck and shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered for the umpteenth time that night.

"I love you too," Lucy of course responded, with a light giggle in her voice.

"I love you," he repeated.

Lucy laughed again. "I love you too. Are you ever going to let me up?"

"No." Natsu snuggled his head against her neck, taking in her scent. "You smell really good right now," he confessed.

"Do I?"

"Yeah… You always smell good when it's raining…" Lucy was silent as Natsu began to play with her hair. "Something about the smell of the storm works well with your scent, I think…" Natsu told her sleepily, a dopey smile on his lips.

Lucy chuckled shyly. "You're always so infatuated with how I smell…"

Natsu sighed and nuzzled against her again, his nose rubbing up against her chin. "Of course I am. Your scent is so nice." Lucy's scent was practically intoxicating to him, especially so during rain. The smell of the ozone complimented her natural scent perfectly… It was even better when his own scent was on top of hers, which by this point, it constantly was.

Lucy gasped as she suddenly felt a low rumble of purr from the man on top of her. She sighed in contentment as she resolved herself to her fate of being trapped under her boyfriend for the rest of the day. It was probably a little late to be taking a nap, but neither Lucy nor Natsu cared as they were slowly lulled to sleep by the gentle pitter-patter on the roof.


	5. This prompt is too long for the title

**A/N: Damn, the prompt is too long to make it the chapter title.**

**"Who the hell said you could flirt with what's mine!?"**

* * *

"What's a beautiful woman like you doing here?" Lucy heard a sleazy voice ask her as he sidled into the bench she was sitting on.

"Just waiting for someone," she replied simply as she continued reading her book. Natsu was on a job right now, and Lucy'd convinced him to come home by train and get to Magnolia faster. He'd told her he'd only do it if she was there at the station for him when he got off, and so here she was, awaiting the arrival of Natsu's train, supposedly coming in just a few minutes.

"Hm, boyfriend?" The man asked, persistent.

"Well, no…" Lucy admitted. "He's just a friend."

Which was true. They'd been dancing around each other for so long. And though they both were vaguely aware that they shared mutual feelings, neither had taken that first step yet.

The man grinned excitedly at her answer. "Oh, so you _can_ meet me for dinner tonight!"

Lucy put her book down, knowing she wasn't getting anything out of it currently. "I don't know…"

"No dinner? Perhaps coffee might be better?"

Lucy winced a bit, and the man finally sighed in resolve. "Alright then, thought I'd try. Could I leave a phone number though? In case this 'friend' of yours never does anything?"

Natsu groaned as the train finally rolled to a stop and the doors opened. The thought that Lucy was waiting for him just beyond them was the only thing that got Natsu up with Happy's beckons. He shuffled out of the car, Happy tugging on his vest and bearing most of the weight of their luggage.

He looked around for Lucy, hearing and smelling her before seeing her.

And the man currently talking to Lucy was enough to shoo away the last effects of motion sickness, a newfound energy swarming through his system.

Lucy didn't get the chance to answer the man's request as Natsu stormed over with a shout. "Who the hell said you could flirt with what's mine!?" Natsu shouted, pulling Lucy behind him possessively, trying to make himself look big, although the man across from him was a bit taller than Natsu was. That didn't stop Natsu from keeping a tight grip on Lucy and staring the man down with a fierce glare and one lit fist.

Happy floated nearby, not knowing what to do. Lucy just gaped with wide eyes at Natsu. The man looked bewildered for a second, staring between the fire, Happy, and Natsu's pink hair. And then he burst out laughing.

"I thought I recognized the beauty. Lucy of Fairy Tail and close partner of the Salamander and the flying cat." He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, sorry for bothering you. I'll be leaving."

"Yeah, you better be!" Natsu growled after him.

"Natsu?" Lucy questioned, not knowing where to start. "You… didn't have to get so extreme. He was a little persistent, but he was being nice."

Natsu's frown deepened. "I don't like people thinking they can have what's mine," he growled under his breath as he grabbed her shoulders in a tight hold and stared deep into her eyes.

"Natsu?" Lucy unconsciously stepped closer to him and leaned the slightest bit towards his lips.

"I shoulda done this a long-ass time ago," he whispered before pulling her against him and meeting her lips with a fierce, fiery kiss.

Lucy couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips. Was this really happening? After so long, they were actually kissing?

Her hands went into his hair and gripped the soft locks, almost as a way to ground herself and confirm that this was, in fact, real. Natsu let out a soft growl at the feeling, opening his mouth ever so slightly and letting Lucy flick her tongue against his experimentally, which quickly ended up with them deepening the kiss. Lucy felt light-headed as she was bent backwards from the ferocity of Natsu's lips.

Happy coughed, amused, the sound enough to break through Natsu and Lucy's haze, the two slowly breaking apart as they chuckled sheepishly.

"You liiiiikkkkeeee each other," the exceed teased. "But get a room!"

And the three were finally leaving the train station, Natsu and Lucy holding hands and sharing dopey smiles.

"So I can really call you mine now?" Natsu asked, voice husky after their kiss.

Lucy wore a sultry look before giving him a quick, but intense peck. "Only if I can call you mine."

Natsu's expression quickly darkened to match hers. "Hell yeah."


	6. That wasn't very subtle

"Alright, Natsu, I know you're excited about us, but I don't wanna make a big deal out of it at the guild, okay?"

Natsu nodded his understanding as they stood in front of the guild hall's doors, ready to go in.

Yes, Natsu and Lucy had finally confessed their feelings to one another the night before (and then ended up indulging in something more), and just as Lucy said, she didn't want everyone at the guild to get overexcited about their new relationship. They would tell them, but… quietly.

Happy had already found out, but they luckily wouldn't have to worry about him blabbing, as he was out fishing with Carla and Wendy.

"So be subtle, okay?"

Natsu nodded again, not even bothering trying to argue with her wishes. He wanted to announce how much he loved her to all of Fairy Tail, all of Fiore, now that he knew she loved him back, but he knew Lucy was prone to embarrassment with certain things. He squeezed her hand in his for reassurance. "I love you," he repeated softly for the umpteenth time that morning.

Lucy replied in turn with a smile before finally reaching for the door handle. The two walked in hand-in-hand, surprisingly unnoticed. Fairy Tail was too occupied in the current brawl going on and Mirajane specifically was too busy serving customers to notice the two new lovebirds.

Natsu ordered breakfast for the two of them, Mirajane still too frazzled to realize his dopey, lovesick grin, before meeting Lucy at a table, immediately taking her hand again.

"No one seems to have noticed," Lucy commented, leaning against her new boyfriend's shoulder.

"Natsu, come fight me!" Gray shouted from the pile of punches being thrown.

"No, I'm busy!" Natsu yelled back in reply, wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder to hold her closer.

"With what!?" Gajeel cried in indignance, breaking from the brawl to confront the fire dragon slayer directly.

Natsu groaned in annoyance. No one was seeing the "subtle" clues Lucy wanted to stick with and they weren't leaving them alone. For crying out loud, he had one of his hands clasped with hers and the other arm was wrapped around her body and holding her tight! Lucy was leaning against him! She was even wearing his scarf (to hide a certain gift he'd left last night)! What more did it take!?

"We're waiting for breakfast!" Lucy offered, starting to disentangle herself from Natsu, her embarrassment sudden and obvious to Natsu.

Natsu growled and squeezed her tighter. No. He wasn't letting the guild embarrass her into making him stop his affection.

"Natsu!" Lucy squeaked, blush growing.

"What is the matter with you?" Gray asked Natsu. "You're being especially annoying."

"Lucy, why are you so red?" The question came from Erza. "Are you getting sick?"

"No, she's not!" Natsu shouted, finally having enough. "If she was sick, we'd be at home and I'd be taking care of her! Don't you think I would know if my own girlfriend was sick!?"

Those within earshot of Natsu paused what they were doing, wondering if they'd heard right.

"What the hell do you mean, 'girlfriend'!?" Gajeel asked, irritated.

"I mean this!" was all Natsu said before cupping Lucy's face in his hands and meeting her lips with his. Lucy was wide-eyed with as hot a blush as she could have, but she didn't hesitate to melt into his kiss. She'd found Natsu's lips had an intoxicating effect on her somewhat quickly, and right then was no exception.

Not too far away, a crash was heard as Mirajane dropped the tray containing their breakfast.

Natsu and Lucy separated, Lucy still embarrassed but smiling.

"That… That wasn't very subtle," she stuttered to Natsu.


	7. You need sleep and You haven't lost me

"Natsu, come inside."

He didn't answer her, merely huffing as he accidentally knocked over a tree.

Lucy sighed as she watched her husband in the backyard. Scorch marks lined the ground and the forest in which they lived.

"Natsu, it's the middle of the night."

"I don't care. I've gotta get stronger."

"Natsu-"

"I've gotten weak, Lucy! That guy never should've been able to get in!"

Lucy gave a stressed sigh again.

Earlier that night, someone - a wizard assassin from a dark guild - had broken in, and very nearly took the life of their daughter. He'd been sent to kill the family. Team Natsu had gotten in the way of many dastardly plans, but all they could assume was that this assassin's employer wouldn't accept defeat. He'd wanted his revenge.

"Natsu, you need sleep."

"I could've lost you!"

"But you didn't!" Lucy urged. "You didn't lose Layla and you didn't lose me!"

"He shouldn't have even gotten close to her!" Natsu yelled, the heat coming off his body enough to burn the vegetation at his feet to cinders as he moved.

"Natsu, we were sleeping! What more could you have done!?" Lucy cried.

"I- There's a lot I could do from now on!"

"Oh, don't tell me you're planning on staying up all night, every night to keep guard!"

Natsu was silent, indicating that that was exactly his plan.

"Natsu, that's ridiculous!"

"How is that ridiculous, Lucy!? I've got to keep you safe! It's like you don't realize how close he was to Layla! Aren't you worried!? Aren't you scared!? Someone else might get sent!"

Lucy had tears in her eyes as her husband accused her of not caring about their toddler's dangerous encounter. "Of course I'm scared, Natsu! I'd be stupid not to be! We'll have Layla sleep in our bedroom until this gets sorted out. But you have to realize that it's not your fault he got in!"

"I should've heard and smelt him far before I did!"

"How many times do I have to remind you that _you were sleeping_!?" Lucy wept. They shouldn't be fighting after such a thing. They should be holding each other, comforting each other. "As soon as you did wake up and realized something was wrong, you burst in there! The guy ran off in the blink of an eye when he saw you! I didn't even realize what was happening until the aftermath! You are far strong enough to protect your family!"

Lucy stood up off their back porch to approach him. She'd been hesitating, as she could feel the heat of his anger even from there, but at this point she didn't care. She just wanted to feel him. Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's back. He was searing to the touch, but Lucy could tell he was cooling down with her presence.

Natsu finally stopped his punches and willed his fire away. "I just…" he started.

"I know."

Lucy moved to his front and reached her hand up to wipe the tears from Natsu's eyes. "It's okay, Natsu. We're safe. I trust you. Your instincts and senses aren't getting weaker."

Natsu shook slightly as he sighed. "I just don't want anything happening to you two."

"I know."

"I love you," he continued.

"I love you, too."

"I'm sorry," he urged.

"Let's go to sleep, Natsu. We'll figure out what to do about this in the morning."

Natsu responded with a nod.


	8. You're strong, you have to be

"Lucy, we're gonna be okay."

Natsu combed his fingers through Lucy's hair as she wept in his lap. Tears were falling from his own eyes, but he was trying to hold up at least a little. For her.

Lucy sobbed something that Natsu couldn't quite decipher before coughing a couple times, attempting to clear her throat. "She was- She was our- our daughter!" she finally choked out.

Natsu choked on his own tears as he replied, "I know, Luce."

"I just can't- I just can't believe- she died!"

"Neither- neither can I. I- can't stand the thought-"

Lucy felt his hands tense slightly in her hair, and she responded by clenching his scarf in her hands. He'd unwrapped it from his neck earlier and she'd been sobbing into it since it'd been confirmed.

Confirmed that their daughter, Layla, had been stillborn.

Lucy had been dizzy and sore. Layla'd stopped kicking a few nights ago. And then finally, the blood came.

They hadn't wanted to fear the worst, but after all the blood, they knew what had happened. And then Porlyusica had only been able to confirm their nightmare.

Lucy'd still had to deliver the baby. They'd just finished. It had been the most painful thing Lucy had ever gone through, emotionally. If she wasn't in Fairy Tail and being achingly taxed with every mission, it might've been the most painful thing physically, too.

"Natsu, I-" Natsu couldn't make out the rest. He wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed her comfortingly.

"We'll get through this," he reassured, still choking on his own sobs.

"I don't know- don't know if I- if I'm strong enough…"

"You are strong, Luce. You have- you have to be. Because I- I don't know if I'm strong enough without you- you helping me."

He felt Lucy nod in his lap.

"We'll be strong- be strong for each other, then…"

Natsu leaned down to press a kiss to her hair. "Yeah, we'll- we'll get through this- together."

* * *

**And this should be the last one for now ^_^**

**Thank you for reading!**


	9. Be more careful next time

**A/N: Prompt was "Be more careful next time. I don't wanna bandage you up again." from actually 2 different anons. So since I got two, I may write this prompt with another couple, maybe Breath of the Wild Zelink. Idk though. I've never written for Zelda and Link. Only Lucy and Natsu and (just recently) a really short Tohru and Kyo drabble.**

* * *

"Lucy, you okay?"

Natsu and Lucy were currently in their hotel room after finishing a job. It was just the two of them this time, no Erza, Gray, or Happy. They'd decided to take one alone together just to be with each other, spend time as a couple.

Lucy sighed as she stuck another bandage to the numerous cuts and injuries her husband had earned in the fight. She'd already had to wrap gauze around his arms in two places and around part of his stomach. Now she was just doing the finishing touches, cleaning out his smaller cuts on his back.

"You're asking _me _if _I'm _okay?"

"Well, yeah," he responded. "You seem kinda moody."

Lucy sighed again. "I just… You're always so reckless, Natsu."

Natsu cringed, knowing he definitely had been this time. The monster wasn't even that tough. There was no reason he should've gotten so injured.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I should've been paying attention better."

"You usually do pay attention fairly well. What happened this time? Why were you so distracted?"

"Uh…" Natsu chuckled sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, your scent. It was working well with a lot of the herbs in that forest, I can smell that you're ovulating right now, and I'm pretty sure there was also an aphrodisiac or whatever that's called in those pink flowers I tumbled into."

Lucy spluttered before bursting out in laughter. "So you let yourself get tossed around because my scent made you too _horny _to pay attention!?"

"Yeah, pretty much," he laughed again.

"Hm, well that would explain why you've been pitching a tent this entire time…" Lucy giggled as she rubbed his thigh suggestively.

"I mean, your hands working on me for the past half hour didn't help anything."

Lucy smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'm surprised you haven't tried initiating anything," she told him, gesturing to him that she was done with his back and he could lay down now.

"I figured you'd yell at me if I tried, with the blood and cuts and all," he smiled, taking one of her hands and distracting his wife from putting the first-aid supplies back away.

Lucy snorted. "Well you're not wrong there."

"Hm, well what about now that you're done?" he suggested with a cheesy wink, earning another snort from his wife.

"Let me put the stuff away, then we'll see. I could use some loving right now…" Lucy told him with a seductive lilt. "But you can't get too crazy!"

"Ha! I'm not any more 'crazy' in bed than you are, Luce, and you know it!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, unseen by Natsu as her back was turned. "Alright, fine. But you've still got injuries and while they're minor, you still need to be wary about them." She crawled into bed next to Natsu, who was quick to pull her onto him and start kissing her. "Be more careful next time. I don't wanna bandage you up again."

Natsu smiled. "Of course. If I get too torn up, you wouldn't let me do _this_," he replied, flipping them over and nipping at her neck, fingers already fiddling at the hem of her shirt and skirt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	10. Duck, you idiot!

**A/N: From the prompt "Duck, you idiot!", requested by cobblepottantrum on tumblr.**

**This just might become a story, but who knows? I certainly don't.**

**If I do decide to write more, I'd probably flesh this drabble out a bit, maybe change it a tad, and put it in a new story.**

* * *

"_I remember walkin' in the heat of the summer- wide-eyed one with a mind full of wonder…" _As Natsu ran to the beat of the song blasting into his ears, he almost laughed at the lyrics that played, beads of sweat dripping down his neck. It certainly was hot this summer.

He'd decided to make a daily jog part of his schedule since he'd moved to Magnolia for college, and while he'd only been here a week, in the middle of a sweltering August, he'd been consistent with it.

Natsu looked around at the park he'd taken to running in. It was rather plain, a small playground in one section, an open field in another, and the sidewalk he was currently jogging on surrounding it.

He hadn't been paying much attention to the other visitors to the park beyond a few power-walking grandmas he'd done several laps past, but a fluffy white yorkie zipping around in the field caught his eye.

Natsu smiled. He was more of a cat person himself, but he had to admit the tiny dog running as fast as it could to catch up to a frisbee was quite the cute sight.

He didn't pay it any more mind as he ran another several laps.

His legs screamed at him to stop, so he did, pausing on the sidewalk and breathing heavily as he flapped the hem of his shirt in an attempt to cool down and pondered going home for the day and getting something to eat.

And then something caught his gaze.

Someone - a woman that looked about his age - in his peripheral vision was waving her arms frantically, running towards him. Natsu turned and hesitantly waved a hand before he realized that she was shouting something, but he couldn't hear over his music.

Pulling his earbuds out, he yelled "What!?"

"DUCK, YOU IDIOT!"

A frisbee decked him right in the forehead, making him fall over.

The girl was quick to dart to his side.

"Crap, are you okay!?"

The bright sunlight forced Natsu to squint his eyes shut as he rubbed at his head where it stung. "Heh, should be fine," he replied, sitting up.

"What the hell were you doing, just standing there!? Why'd you stop running!?"

Natsu laughed, picking up the frisbee from beside him and handing it to her. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention, I guess."

"Well, sorry for whacking you in the head with a frisbee."

He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly before finally looking up into her slightly concerned expression.

Natsu nearly lost himself in her eyes. She captivated him. Something about her was stealing his attention, and he didn't know what. He saw her eyes widen marginally as she stared into the depths of his own.

The yorkie Natsu had seen earlier darted in between them to yap at his apparent owner, tearing their gazes from one another.

"So…" Natsu started as she began petting the shaking dog. "You were watching me run?" He had a friendly smirk as he referenced what she'd asked him earlier, about why he'd stopped running. She couldn't have known he'd stopped unless she had seen him jogging before, right?

The girl blushed and squeaked as she stood up, wiping dirt from her skirt. "So, I'll be going now!"

Wait, he didn't want that! Natsu _had _to get to know her! Something about her, just… He didn't know what it was, but he had to get her to stay!

"Natsu!" he suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Well, mission success. She'd stopped and turned back around.

"My- my name. It's Natsu!"

"Natsu…" Natsu's heart did a flip at the sound of his name from her lips. "Lucy. Mine's Lucy," she crouched down to Natsu, still sitting on the ground, holding her hand out.

"Lucy…" he repeated, liking the way the name felt on his tongue. He took her hand and shook it, both of their hearts fluttering again.

Lucy stood up, helping Natsu do the same. As he did so, he accidentally yanked the cord to his earbuds out of his phone, letting the music that had still been going to keep playing out loud. Only one line played before he hastily shut it off and shoved it in his pocket, eager to continue getting to know Lucy.

_"Falling too fast to prepare for this…"_

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**

**And kudos to those who recognize those lyrics.**


	11. Pregnancy Drabble

**This wasn't requested, I just wrote it on a whim.**

* * *

Lucy gave an enormous gasp of relief as crying filled the room and her body was suddenly able to relax after such a long, strenuous day.

"Am I done!? Am I done!?" Lucy cried, gripping onto Natsu's shirt as he sat beside her bed.

Natsu shakily sighed, caressing her cheek and pressing a kiss onto her forehead, slicked with sweat. "You're done, Luce, you did amazing!"

Lucy pulled Natsu to her lips to give him a desperate kiss. "Where is she!? Where is Layla!? I wanna see her!"

Her husband gave a stuttery laugh. "They're just cleaning her up." Natsu saw tears running down Lucy's cheeks. "Hey, what're you crying for?"

"I don't know!" she whined, spurning more tears. "I'm just so-"

Natsu laughed again and pulled her in for an embrace. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you, too!" she wept before kissing him softly again.

"You did fantastic, Luce," he told her for the second time.

"Not to interrupt this moment," Wendy hesitantly said, coming back into the room and holding a bundle in her arms. "But would you like to meet your new baby daughter?"

Natsu and Lucy's faces both lit up with grins as Natsu eagerly held his arms out towards Wendy. The teenager carefully handed the baby over to the new father.

"Oh! Let me see her!" Lucy cried, tiredly reaching towards the baby. "She's so- she's so-" Lucy's last word was incoherent as she started sobbing again, a mix of exhaustion, hormones, and happiness taking a toll on her. "She has your pink hair, Natsu! I was- I was hoping she would! I've always loved- loved your hair," she continued weeping. Lucy reached up to her silent husband's cheek and turned him to her, noticing his wide-eyed and slack-jawed expression. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No, nothing's-" Natsu turned to look back at his daughter, currently yawning widely. His throat choked. "-wrong." And then the waterworks came. "SHE'S JUST SO- SO BEAUTIFUL, LUCY!" He cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lucy sobbed right next to him, just as many joyful tears. "I KNOW!" Lucy ran her fingers through the tiny, soft, pink locks on her daughter's head. "Natsu, can I- can I hold her?"

Natsu blubbered something through his tears while nodding, carefully moving Layla from his arms to hers.

There was a knock on the door. "Can we come in?" the new parents heard Mirajane ask.

"Come in, come in!" Lucy sobbed. Mirajane, Erza, Levy, and Juvia came in initially, giving 'aww's at Natsu and Lucy's happy tears.

"She's so sweet," Levy remarked.

"She looks like you, Natsu," Erza told him. "You must be proud."

Natsu just nodded while blubbering again.

"Should we let the boys in now?" Mirajane asked, gesturing to the door, where Gajeel and Gray were waiting outside. Natsu and Lucy both nodded and Mirajane went to let them in.

Gray and Gajeel laughed lightly as they came in and saw Natsu. "What's with the tears, Salamander?" Gajeel teased.

Natsu was too happy to get annoyed with them, only nodding. "She's- she's so beautiful!"

"She is, Natsu, she is," Gray agreed. He took his own wife's hand, the two sharing a moment of contemplation.

Lucy continued rocking Layla in her arms while Natsu rubbed his wife's back as chatter and compliments surrounded the family.

More joyful sobs wracked Natsu and Lucy's bodies as they imagined what the rest of their lives would be like, taking care of and raising their baby daughter.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing!**


	12. Is that my underwear?

**Requested on tumblr! A nice little saucy fluff :)**

* * *

Lucy yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

She _really _shouldn't have put off doing math homework. She had _three _assignments due in the morning!

"Ugh… tired," she groaned, lifting up her cup of tea to take a sip of it.

And missing her mouth entirely.

The (thankfully lukewarm at this point) tea spilled all over the front of her shirt and the lap of her Hello Kitty pajama pants.

"Shit!" she yelped, jumping up and grabbing a towel to wipe at her chair. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Lucy cursed again as she tossed the towel at her hamper (and missing, but she hardly cared at the moment) before she stripped and went to find different, not sopping, clothes to put on. Her drawers were running on empty, Lucy desperately in need of doing laundry, but luckily it looked like she yet had a t-shirt and pair of shorts. She threw them on without much of a thought and went back to her homework.

Not much later, Lucy heard the main door of their apartment open and someone loudly announce their presence, that someone being none other than her boyfriend, Natsu Dragneel. She heard Levy greet the pink-haired boy and Lucy braced herself for him to barge into her room.

"Hey, Luce!" he cried as he did so. "Wanna go get some late night pancakes? Mira's working tonight, we can try and get her to let us use her discount!"

Lucy laughed. "Natsu, you've eaten IHOP just about every shift she's worked and she hasn't let you use it once." She tapped her pencil on her desk as she looked back at the textbook in front of her. "Besides, I've got homework to do."

Natsu whined. "Aw, come on, Luce! You can finish it later!"

Lucy's stomach grumbled, and she knew Natsu wasn't gonna take no for an answer now. She laughed again, finished writing out the problem she was on, and then sighed. "Yeah, okay. Just let me get ready to go."

"Yay!"

Lucy giggled again at her boyfriend, and then pushed her chair back and stood up. As she turned to go to her closet, she asked him, "Can you go check if my wallet is in my purse?" She shuffled through her clothes while Natsu remained silent and still. "Natsu?" she questioned, turning back to him.

"…Is that my underwear?" he asked hoarsely and with wide eyes.

"Hm?" Lucy looked down at her clothes. Lo and behold, the 'shorts' she'd thrown on earlier was a pair of Natsu's boxers, the waistband a little loose on her hips, but the cloth tight on her round derriere. She flushed.

"Uh… yeah. They were in my drawer and I just threw them on… I didn't know I was wearing them!"

Natsu visibly gulped. "Do you realize how fucking hot that is?" he asked, throat still dry.

Lucy's blush brightened. "What!?"

"Well shit, I thought you in just one of my t-shirts was maximum hotness, but now I don't know what to think."

Lucy's nervous expression changed to a coy smirk. "Oh really?" She turned so her ass was in full view for Natsu, who visibly gulped again. "And here I thought you liked it when I wore your scarf and nothing else," she remarked, moving to Natsu and pressing a hand lightly against his chest as a tease.

Natsu shuddered and let out a throaty whine. "Yeah, that's good, too."

Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, heat radiating from his body as his desire heightened. "You really like seeing me in your clothes, don't you?" Natsu nodded dazily, his eyes dark as his hands moved to her hips, holding her tight as she pushed them against his. "You like having a claim on me?" He nodded again as he let out a groan. Lucy laughed as she started pressing kisses against his neck, moving up to his ear. "Well let me tell you a secret," she whispered huskily. "I like it when you lay claim to me, too." Lucy bit lightly at his ear lobe.

"_Fuck…" _he groaned, moving his hands to fondle her plump butt. It wasn't exactly a secret to him that Lucy liked wearing his clothes and wearing his… other 'claims', but he wasn't thinking about fallacies at the moment. He just wanted her, right now.

And then Lucy was gone, slipping out of his arms and back to her closet with a smirk.

"Wha… Lucy-"

"You wanted to get pancakes, right?" she teased, purposefully giving him full view of her behind again.

Natsu knew she was teasing and was on her again in a split second, kissing her fiercely as they stumbled to her bed. Lucy laughed shakily as he left her lips and went to suck and bite at her neck.

"Hey, could one of you close the door before you start?" Levy called from the living room. "You're already loud enough without making it even easier for me to hear you."

Lucy didn't think she'd ever seen Natsu move faster than he did just then, slamming the door shut and being back on her in mere moments.

"I thought you wanted pancakes?" she chuckled before letting out a groan as Natsu found the sensitive spot below her jaw.

"I want a different treat right now…"

Lucy didn't end up getting her homework done that night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	13. It's Cold

**Requested by someone on here!**

* * *

"Natsu, I'm still cold!" Lucy whined as they walked through the snow, already wrapped in the blanket he'd brought along and wearing his scarf around her neck.

They hadn't known they'd be traveling through snow, but upon speaking to their employer and learning more about the job, it became apparent they'd need to travel through here, and the flurry was unavoidable.

He'd had half a mind to make Lucy go home when they found out they'd be going through snow. A little more than a week ago, they'd discovered she was pregnant, and his hyper-protective side wanted her away from any and all potential danger, even more so than usual now that her body was taking care of their new baby.

"I dunno what else I can do right now, Luce!" He replied. "You already have all the extra layers!" Natsu looked to his wife and watched her shiver furiously. He groaned, frustrated that he couldn't think of anything else to do to help her. She'd already used Horologium's time up, too.

Lucy sneezed next to him.

"Crap, Luce, you really are getting too cold, aren't you?" He paused and wrapped Lucy in his arms, trying to let his unnaturally high body heat warm her up.

"Oh, that feels nice…" she mumbled.

"We can't stop here, though, Luce. We've gotta keep moving." Lucy whined again, and Natsu sighed. "Here." He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her, and then kneeled down in front of her, showing his now-bare back. "Climb on."

"Natsu, I can't make you do that!"

He shot a smile back to her. "And I can't let you get sick." She still hesitated, and Natsu sighed again. "Come on, Luce. I'm protecting both you and the baby by doing this. Let me."

Lucy nodded and smiled a bit at his mention of their baby. "Okay. Yeah," she replied simply before climbing on his back and letting him carry her. She nuzzled against his warm skin, letting the heat wash over her. "You're so warm, Natsu… An amazing husband…"

"Yeah, yeah," he smiled, wobbling for a second and then starting to walk again.

"You're a great father, too," she told him.

Natsu grinned at the compliment. "Really, you think so?"

She nodded. "The very best. Our baby is lucky to have you."


	14. Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

**Request from tumblr - "Accidentally Witnessed Kiss"**

* * *

Lucy sighed as she looked out off the caboose of the train, then turning in surprise as she heard the door click open.

"Figured you wanted company," Natsu told her as he approached.

Lucy gave a shaky laugh as she turned back around, leaning on the railing. "Yeah, I guess. Troia finally start working?"

Natsu nodded as he stood next to her and placed his hand over hers. "You seem upset."

"I'm not upset, just… thinking."

Natsu wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

"Natsu, not in public! We're still a secret!" Lucy insisted, slipping out of his arms and turning away.

"Aw come on, no one's out here," he whined.

"Anyone could come out here at any time! We've got a whole rest of the team inside the train!"

"And I don't want us to be secret, anyways! We've done this for two weeks now and I'm already sick of hiding!"

"I know… I just, don't you remember how relentless they were when Levy and Gajeel finally announced it? That they were dating? I just don't wanna deal with that, you know?"

"What I _do _know is that I would love to show you affection when we're together."

Lucy sighed. "Yeah, I know. That's just what I was thinking about, that maybe it's time for us to tell people."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "You love me, right?" She nodded. "And I love you." She nodded again. "Then let's just be happy about that and tell everyone. I've said this before, but I'd love to announce to the entire _world_ how much I love you, Luce!"

Lucy blushed, but smiled and nodded yet again. "Yeah, you're right. It's high time we tell our family about us."

Natsu grinned and cupped her cheeks in his hands, quick to press his lips against hers in his excitement. Lucy smiled and melted into the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I guess anything's worth dealing with if it means I get more of your kisses…" she whispered when their lips parted momentarily. Natsu's grin split again before he was stealing another one.

The door clicked open again. "Guys, we're about t-"

Natsu and Lucy's lips separated, too shocked to do anything but stare at Gray wide-eyed as he tried to process the sight before him.

"What the hell!?"


	15. Burned

**Someone on tumblr requested that I do a drabble about the whole "Natsu is losing control of Ignia's flames and Lucy is scared and worried" thing going on in 100 Year Quest right now, so I suggest if you aren't reading 100 Year Quest, then you not continue.**

**I didn't know if I was gonna do this one, since I'd already seen a couple people do it, but I decided, "hey, why not?" I hadn't really seen anybody else bring up one of the things I do in mine, so there's that, I guess?**

* * *

"You go, Natsu!" Happy shouted in excitement as the team watched Natsu's fight against Mercuphobia.

"He's really taking him down, isn't he?" Gray asked rhetorically. Erza just nodded with a slight, proud smile.

"No…" Lucy whispered, eyes wide and body beginning to quiver in fear.

Gray was the first to notice her state. "Lucy?" he started in concern.

"Something's wrong," she replied simply, tears starting to fill her eyes. "With Natsu, something's wrong!"

"Lucy, he's fine!" Happy insisted.

"No, he's losing control!" she cried. The tears started to stream. They watched as Natsu fell to the ground and the fire started spreading even more than it already was. Erza, Gray, and Happy finally saw what she meant that something was wrong with him. Natsu was destructive, but he was threatening innocent lives at this point. The people of the city were screaming in terror, their homes and livelihoods being destroyed by the horrid flames of Ignia that Lucy had urged him to eat. Natsu wasn't batting an eye at it.

Natsu was thrashed to the ground by Mercuphobia again, close enough that Lucy could really see how this was affecting him now. His eyes were blank and lifeless, but what scared her was the state of his hands. The skin, imbued with the magic of a fire dragon, that could usually hold fire without any problem, was actively burning away. It wasn't right seeing Natsu burned. She grew sick at the sight.

Before they could stop her, Lucy was running towards Natsu. She could feel the heat becoming more intense as she got closer, the tears on her cheeks evaporating and her skin beginning to burn.

She didn't care. She had to stop him, before he could hurt himself or the city even more.

Lucy threw his arms around him just before he could jump back at the dragon again. Touching his skin was only worsening the damage to her hands that the heat had already done. "Natsu, snap out of it!" she cried, gritting her teeth against the pain.

She felt Natsu shudder. "Lu… cy?" he croaked out. He could feel her shaking against him, but she gave a sigh of relief at his voice.

His nose picked up a horrible smell, and it didn't take long to realize it was Lucy's burning flesh as she held him. "Lucy, you're hands!" he shouted, scrambling away from her. Most of her skin was fiercely red or even white from the burn damage, her hands were bloodied, swelled, and blistered. As he got a better look over her body and over her injuries, he noticed that one side of her face all the way down to her chest was horridly blistered and burned, too, almost as bad as her hands. She'd been leaning against him. "Your face! _You!_" He'd hurt _Lucy!?_

Lucy shook her head, forcing her own problems aside for right now. "I… I can deal with this, I'm okay, but look at your own, Natsu."

He did, and he didn't like what he saw.

It was like seeing it made his body realize what had happened, too. How had he not noticed this _pain _before!? It was searing, and he couldn't think of an injury he'd ever gained that had hurt worse. It was a pain he'd never felt, never _should _have felt. His body was supposed to be capable of handling fire, and yet here he was covered in burns and feeling the pain alongside them.

Lucy yelled out in surprise and concern as he suddenly passed out, lacking the energy to stay conscious.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Bed, Lazy, and Vacation

**The first in a new batch of drabbles, haha**

* * *

Natsu groaned as sunlight streamed in through the window, waking him from his slumber. His eyes cracked open, glancing around at the hotel room - the honeymoon suite.

They weren't actually on their honeymoon. The two weren't married yet (although Natsu had wanted to propose for months now and just didn't know how and hadn't found the perfect ring quite yet), but they had to play as a newlywed couple for the latest job they took. There was a string of thefts on high-class places like this and reason to believe that this hotel would be struck next, so Natsu and Lucy had been hired to investigate for the thieves and stop them. The honeymoon package gave them access to every hotel amenity, and thus, access to most of the hotel without looking suspicious to anyone scoping the location.

They'd have to get up eventually, but it was still early and Natsu was content just watching his girlfriend breathe in and out next to him on the bed. He sighed as he squeezed her in his arms again, pulling her back against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the back of her head and closed his eyes, thinking he'd succumb to sleep again before too long, but Lucy then groaned.

"Na-tsu?" she groggily questioned, turning in his arms and relaxing again as she made herself comfortable against his chest.

"Good morning," he whispered, kissing her cheek. "Sleep well?"

"Mm, I wanna get this bed at home."

Natsu laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Then we can treat every night like it's our honeymoon."

Lucy giggled, finally opening her eyes. "Well, we certainly treated last night as our honeymoon. Although now my legs are sore…"

"So are mine," he chuckled. Natsu rolled them so he was on his back and Lucy was on top of him. She moved to press a kiss against his lips.

"Not that I couldn't go again…" She mentioned, laying against his chest and closing her eyes again. "That was some great work of yours."

Natsu groaned at her compliment, noticing the way she wiggled her legs and pressed against his hips. "Well I can see what I can do there, too," he chuckled, lifting her chin to meet her again in a soft kiss.

"How long until we really need to get up and get to work?" she whispered against his lips.

"Mm, does it matter?"

Lucy giggled, kissing him again. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	17. Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?

It was the middle of the night, and Lucy groaned as something slowly woke her up. She twisted in her bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders to get warmer, then snuggled back against her fiancé, whose arms were loosely wrapped around her. She felt Natsu stir before tightening his hold on her. Lucy murmured something (she had no idea what, she was barely cognizant at the moment) before moving a hand to hold one of his. Natsu squeezed her a bit tighter and then pulled her back against his chest. Lucy smiled, ready to fall back into slumber, but then she felt something uncomfortably warm and wet against her lower back, something on Natsu's stomach.

Her eyes flickered open, a sick feeling settling in her. She carefully reached a hand back to the source of the wetness and then brought it back in front of her. Her eyes widened and all drowsiness left her body as she realized it was blood.

Lucy shot up in bed, to Natsu's chagrin. He was frowning and grasping towards her as she reached to the bedside table, turning the lamp on.

"Lu-cyyyy…" Natsu groaned, shying away from the sudden light.

Lucy gaped at his stomach, not knowing what to say or how to say it, a long slash cutting across the flesh of his stomach and letting out the blood she'd felt. Next to him was a bloody cloth that she had to assume had been wrapped around the wound.

"Natsu!" She finally gasped out.

"Hmm…?"

"Your- Why didn't you tell me you were hurt!?"

Natsu frowned, his eyes still closed as he tried to comprehend her words through his sleepy haze.

"Damn…" he finally responded, eyes squinting open. He reached a hand to where he knew the cut was and winced as he felt the blood. "I guess the bandage fell off."

"That's not- Natsu, why didn't you tell me!?"

"I didn't want you to worry," he replied simply.

Lucy cursed as she climbed out of bed to find a fresh bandage to stop the blood. "Natsu, it's my _job _to worry! I'm your fiancée!"

"I know, I know…" he sat up, realizing he should probably try not to get any more blood on the sheets, although they were probably ruined at this point. He picked up the old bandage and pressed part of the blood-less portions against the cut. "But you were just so exhausted after we finished the job that I didn't want you to have to deal with this. I figured I could fix myself up and everything would be fine!"

"Why didn't you at least have Wendy do something about it!?" she asked, coming back with a roll of fresh bandage, a washcloth, and a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from their bathroom.

"Well, she had already been healing that nasty bruise of Erza's and Carla's broken wing, I didn't wanna push her too much."

"Natsu, you're so stupid." Natsu winced at Lucy's insult. "When you get hurt, you _tell _someone! Wendy knows what her limits are, and even if she couldn't use much magic on that cut, she would've been able to disinfect it and patch it up properly!" Natsu hissed as she used the peroxide to clean his wound.

"Yeah, I know, I just… figured I should take care of it myself."

"You always wanna take care of everything by yourself. We're getting married in three months, Natsu. I should think you'd be able to tell me when you're bleeding."

Natsu was silent and looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time. I just hate making you worry."

Lucy's frustrated frown morphed into a soft smile. "Like I said, it's my job to worry about you. How would you feel if I was hurt and didn't tell you?"

Natsu frowned. "You _will _tell me though, right?"

She laughed and then pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Only if you promise to tell me, too, Dummy."

The dragon slayer nodded, feeling guilty as she started wrapping the bandage around his stomach. "Yeah, I will."

"Maybe if you had, you wouldn't have ruined my sheets," she teased, trying to lighten his mood.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	18. It's Three in the Morning!

"Lucy, Lucy, wake up!"

"Huh…?" said girl drowsily started as Natsu shook her awake. "What do you-" she yawned, "want? What time is it?"

"I wanted to ask you something!" her boyfriend excitedly answered. Lucy forced her eyes to open and quickly found Natsu sitting up, leaning over her.

Lucy rubbed at her eyes as she yawned again and sat up. She gave a glance to the clock on their bedside table. "Natsu, it's three in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but something Gray said today at the guild has just kept me up thinking!"

"Since ten? What have you been thinking about for so long? What did Gray say?" Lucy asked, adjusting the pillows to make it more comfortable to sit. She rubbed at her eyes again, still drowsy and sleep trying to invade her mind again. "You said you wanted to ask me something?"

"Yeah, let's get married!"

Well that certainly cleared any remnants of sleep she had.

"What!?"

"Marry me!"

Lucy gaped at him, heart pounding in her chest and not knowing what to think. He wanted to marry her? Natsu had asked her to marry him. He was _proposing _to her!? "I- Natsu! It's- It's three in the morning! Why are you- Why are you _proposing_ at _three in the morning!?_"

"Like I said, I've just been thinking-"

"What the hell did you say Gray told you at the guild!?"

"Well he asked me if we were ever gonna tie the knot and I said that I'd been thinking about asking for months now but didn't know if it was too soon , you know, since we've only been dating about a year and a half, and he said 'Dude, she's a girl. She's probably been thinking about marrying you as long as you have, if not longer.' And that's what I've been thinking about, whether or not it really was too soon or if I should go ahead and ask you and I decided that I totally should because I'd love to be married to you and be your husband and-"

"I- Natsu…" Lucy still didn't know how to respond. Gray was correct, she _had _been thinking about being married to Natsu for so long now, and the thoughts had only increased when they moved in together half a year ago.

Natsu's grin fell. "Crap, it is too soon, isn't it? Uh, just forget this happened, then. This is just a dream, go back to sleep!" He chattered desperately.

"Natsu!" she interrupted.

He stared back at her wide eyes, cheeks flushed as his mind raced to fix the situation.

"Yes," she told him as she smiled.

"…yes?"

"Yes. Let's get married."

His face lit up again, and unable to express all the feelings he had through his words, he grabbed her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss. Lucy eagerly returned it, and they could both feel each other's grins.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked as they separated momentarily. "Because like I said, I've been up all night thinking over this and I'm really tired."

Lucy laughed. "No, I don't think you're dreaming."

Natsu couldn't help but feel like he was still forgetting something, though.

"Oh yeah!" he suddenly shouted, scrambling out of the bed and to his pants on the floor. He fumbled for a bit with the cloth until finally finding his pocket and pulling out a small box. "I almost forgot to give you this!" he tossed the box to Lucy, and she couldn't help but snicker at his completely untraditional way of proposing. She opened the box, grinning wider as she saw the beautiful ring. It was shaped like a dragon, a modest diamond set within the creature's open jaws with a few more tiny ones along its spine. It was breathtaking.

"Natsu, this must've cost you a fortune!"

He scratched the back of his neck bashfully. "Yeah, it did. But I thought it was really neat and that you'd like it."

"I do," she commented, kissing him again. "It's beautiful.

Natsu smiled again, climbing back under the blankets and pulling Lucy down next to him after she had closed the box again and put it on the nightstand.

"I love you," she told him, snuggling up against him.

She earned a snore in reply. She laughed. Natsu must not have been lying when he said he was tired.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	19. We Can't Keep Doing This

**This one ended up as an unofficial follow-up to We Can, a monarchy AU which can be found in my profile ^_^**

* * *

_Natsu pressed fluttering kisses along the column of Lucy's neck before coming up to meet her lips again, hands starting on her hips and stroking along her curves._

_Lucy whimpered, melting under his ministrations, before she suddenly pushed against his chest and tore away from him. She refused to meet his gaze as she turned away with tears flooding her eyes and whispered, "We can't keep doing this."_

_"I love you too much to stop," he replied, teeth clenched in anger over their situation. Lucy turned back to him as he took her hand. He used the other to caress her cheek and wipe the tears that had started to fall._

_Suddenly, a group of guards burst into the room followed by her father. It was a blur of yelling and crying out as Natsu was torn from her grasp, never to be seen again._

_She knew they should've stopped. She knew they'd be caught! And now Natsu was going to be punished because of her._

Lucy darted up in her bed, staring out into the small room before furiously wiping away the tears that were flowing down her cheeks.

It had been over half a year since Natsu and Lucy had left Bosco. They'd taken up residence in a small village named Magnolia located far inland Fiore. They weren't technically legally married, but the two claimed to be so, going as Natsu and Lucy Dragion to at least somewhat hide their identities. The small farming community had been rightfully suspicious when they arrived, but after hearing them out and discerning whether or not they seemed trustworthy, Magnolia welcomed them.

Obviously, Lucy and Natsu hadn't shared their full story, knowing that the manhunt for them would certainly spread even this far away from Bosco, but they'd explained they needed any sort of home or help they could get for the little money they had. They hadn't taken any money with them from the palace (Boscan coin would be useless in Fiore, anyway), so they'd had to resort to whatever odd jobs they could pick up as they traveled through Fiore to support their meals and inn stays.

So many of the people in Magnolia had been incredibly kind. They'd alternated staying with a few couples, including the Fullbusters and the Redfoxes, while a man named Gildarts had set Natsu up with a job on his farm and a woman, Mirajane, had helped Lucy learn how to work at the local bar and restaurant. It had been hard, Lucy never having had to work a day in her life, but she was determined and caught on fairly quickly. They'd saved up for a while and had finally been able to build the small home they currently slept in. With stable jobs, friends, and a new home, they'd been fully integrated into the small community, and it seemed like they could leave their troubled pasts behind.

But nevertheless, Lucy still had recurring dreams and nightmares about back then and how scared she'd been over the consequences of falling so desperately in love with Natsu. They'd left a trail of breadcrumbs. If her father's men came to Fiore and asked the right people… They hadn't revealed their names to anyone outside of Magnolia, but It'd be easy to track them, a mysterious blonde woman and pinkette man that lacked money and practically begged for any simple job they could get.

Lucy was certain if her father's men ever chased her down here that the people of Magnolia would try and protect Natsu and Lucy. But she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't put her new friends in danger. She couldn't let Gray, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mirajane, Gildarts, Erza, Makarov, and so many more wonderful people risk being hurt just to keep her safe. She just wasn't worth it.

"Lu…cy?" she heard Natsu groan beside her as his arms reached for her.

"I'm right here," she quietly responded. His face eased, but his reaching hand didn't rest until he'd found her own and held it.

"What are you doing awake?" he groggily asked.

"I…" Lucy hesitated. "It's nothing…"

Natsu groaned again and opened his eyes to look up at her. "Another nightmare?"

Lucy paused before nodding as she felt more tears fill her eyes. Before she knew it, Natsu was sitting up and wrapping his arms around her in comfort. In the arms of the one she loved, Lucy rested her forehead against his chest and broke down with her tears.

"I'm just a- just a plague upon the people I love."

Natsu combed his fingers through her hair. "No you're not, Luce. You're not a plague to me and you're not a plague to Magnolia."

"You know how my father is, Natsu. He'll- He'll do anything to anyone if it means he'll get his bargaining chip back home."

"Lucy, I hate to see you worry so much, but I really just don't know how to comfort you right now. I've told you a thousand times I don't care what your father might do to me and I've told you a thousand times more that your dream didn't and won't happen."

"I know, Natsu. I just want you to- want you to hold me right now," she croaked out, her tears quickly rolling to a halt. "It could be ten years from now and I'll still probably be scared of my father finding us."

Natsu pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed a hand along her back. "You're okay. It's okay." He felt Lucy nod.

"I just have to keep telling myself that." She raised her head and kissed Natsu's cheek. "Let's go back to sleep…"

Natsu nodded and kissed her again. "We're okay. We made it out of Bosco and we've started our new lives."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	20. A Series of Kisses Down the Neck

**And that's all for this batch of them!**

* * *

Lucy moaned as her husband caressed her curves, peppering kisses on her lips, drinking up her moans. "Natsu…"

"Lucy, I…" Natsu considered saying something to her, something he'd been thinking about for a long time now. He didn't know if he wanted to, he didn't know if they were really ready for it, he didn't even know if _she _wanted it yet.

He breathed in her sweet scent, pressing his nose into her neck. She was releasing an insane amount of pheromones that called to his sensitive dragon senses, not that she probably realized at that moment in time. She was in heat, or as she had corrected him at one point, ovulating.

Before he knew it, he was blurting his desire out.

"I wanna have kids," Natsu whispered.

"Natsu, I-" Lucy let out a groan as he nipped at her ear.

"I wanna have kids," he repeated, kissing down her neck until he reached the sensitive spot under her jaw. He went up to her lips again and silenced the stuttered confusion falling from her lips at his words before going right back up and down the sensitive column, leaving a few nips and sucks along with his kisses.

"Natsu, wha…? Where did this come from?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while. I just- I really wanna be a father. I really want us to start our family. I really wanna see you pregnant. I really wanna see you as a mom. I really wanna have a kid…"

"I…" Lucy didn't know what to say.

"Just… think about it," he told her. "Please, I've wanted this for so long, I just didn't know how to bring it up."

Lucy nodded before pulling his face to hers in a kiss. "Yes."

"Yes, you'll think about it?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yes, let's have kids. Let's start trying for a baby. Let's start our family," she smiled, watching as Natsu's face morphed from confusion to shock to confusion again, and then to a bright grin, looking at her with a happiness that only rivaled their first kiss (and subsequent love confessions), engagement, and wedding day.

"Wow, I didn't- You mean- You actually want to- Lucy, I'm so happy!" he kissed her deeply, a newfound force behind his kiss that Lucy met eagerly.

"So let's get to it," she teased. "Let's make a baby."

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	21. Don't ever do that again

**Get ready for a fic dump from the summer**

* * *

"NATSU, ST- STOP!" Lucy shrieked in between her laughter while her husband tickled her. "NATSU!" She tried kicking him, but he just caught her foot and starting tickling it. Lucy shouted again and wiggled wildly to get out of his grasp.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop…" Natsu gave a hearty laugh as he finally relented, letting Lucy breathe for a while.

"Finally!" she huffed, whacking Natsu in the shoulder as she panted.

"Just kidding!" he shouted, starting right back up and tickling her stomach again.

"Na- TSU!" Lucy yelled and laughed again, a few tears starting to stream down her cheeks from the exertion. "STOP!" She swung her leg like before, but this time she managed to land the kick on his head.

"Ow! Alright, alright," he chuckled again, a cheeky grin on his face, as he rubbed the sore spot on his scalp. "I'll stop now." he even put his hands up in surrender.

Lucy panted again as she sat up, but was still smiling and letting out little chuckles. "Don't ever do that again!" she told him, pointing accusingly.

He just shrugged, laughing again. "Whatever you say, Luce."

"And now it's your turn!" she shouted, lunging on him.


	22. Do you want me to leave?

"Hey, Luce. I need to try something," Lucy heard from the window, making her jump in surprise as he tore her from concentrating on the book she was reading.

"Natsu, you scared me! Come through the door like a normal person and stop breaking in!"

Natsu was quiet as he approached Lucy, and she was confused by his oddly demure behavior. "Natsu?" she questioned. "What are you-"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

"I- what?"

He grabbed her shoulders and was close enough that Lucy was about forced to stare into his deep, hazel eyes.

"I asked, 'do you want me to leave?'"

Lucy's eyes flicked to his lips. Why was he so close!? Why was he asking her this!? Her cheeks were red and her head was spinning.

"What are you- You never ask!"

"I'm asking now. You tell me, 'yes', and I'll leave. I won't argue, and I'll try harder to respect your boundaries and stay out of your house. You tell me 'no' and…" Lucy watched his eyes gaze at her lips for several moments. "And I don't know what I'll do…"

Lucy's heart was palpitating. The beating in her chest was all she could hear for a long minute.

"Are you asking to kiss me?" she breathed out.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked again, insistent. Lucy could feel his breath against her lips, he was so close.

"No," she whispered.

And their lips crashed together.

The kiss felt oh so wonderful, like puzzle pieces locking into place, as cliche as it was, and like this was where she was meant to be - in Natsu's arms with her lips moulded against his.

But Lucy still felt dizzy and flush and confused. Why were they kissing? Why had Natsu been so… Not Natsu tonight?

She pulled back slightly. "Natsu, wait." He grunted in response. "Why? Why are we-"

"I love you," he blurted out. "I've loved you for years and years, it feels like. I just- I've waited for so long, too, and I thought I'd just be able to wait forever, because I didn't think I _needed _more with you, but ugh- even I have limits, apparently. I do! I _need _you! Just- everything you do, it makes me fall for you harder! And I just- I had to do _something_!" He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Does that make sense?"

Lucy nodded, blushing from his intense confession. "It does… I've been debating with myself for weeks whether or not I should tell you, and how I should tell you, that I love you, too, Natsu."

Natsu grinned that stupid grin she loved so much again before leaning his forehead against here. "Wow," he told her. "Lucy Heartfilia loves me, that's amazing."

"Yes she does," Lucy laughed, moving her hands to his hair and pulling him to kiss her again.


	23. I don't care, just hold me

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Lucy's eyes burst open as the wailing shriek cut sharply into her sleep. Sitting up as she tried to fully awaken, she saw Natsu climbing out of their bed and padding to the crib nearby.

Lucy was soon beside him, quick to try and start soothing her baby.

"Sh… Igneel, it's okay. Mommy's here," she softly comforted as Natsu picked the baby up. "I certainly didn't miss this from when Layla was a baby," she laughed.

"Mhmm… We haven't slept in over a week…"

"I think he's hungry, Natsu, hand him to me."

The father nodded as he did so, yawning while Lucy sat down on the bed to feed Igneel. The room was calm for just a moment until Natsu groaned as he heard the footsteps of a four-year-old approaching.

"Daddy? Mommy?" called their tired daughter, rubbing her eyes as she stood in the doorway. "Why is he crying?"

"Igneel was just hungry again. Come on Layla, back to bed," Natsu told her, picking her up easily to take back to her room.

"But I'm not tired!" she cried. "I can't go back to bed, I'm not tired…" but despite her insistence, she was nodding off against his shoulder before she could even finish her sentence. The parents chuckled as Natsu carried her out.

Lucy hummed a soothing tune while Igneel ate, hoping he'd be asleep by the time he was full. She had him propped up against her shoulder to burp him before Natsu finally came back in.

"Any trouble getting her to bed? You took a while."

"She woke up again when I laid her down, but she's asleep now. Read her a story." Natsu let out another yawn. "Igneel close to falling asleep?"

Lucy opened her mouth to answer when her patting finally helped Igneel let out a big burp. The parents chuckled again, and Lucy stood up to try and lay the baby down in his crib, ready to fall back asleep in her own bed.

Only when she put him down, Igneel immediately started to cry.

Quicker to react than Lucy, Natsu picked him up to keep him quiet, not wanting their toddler to be woken up again. With any luck, she wouldn't be, but with the sensitive hearing she'd gotten from her father, it was generally hard to keep her asleep.

Igneel didn't keep crying, fortunately, after being picked up.

"Oh no, this is gonna be one of those nights, isn't it?" Lucy groaned, rubbing Igneel's back.

"Igneeeeel," Natsu whined. "I'm tired!"

Igneel wiggled a bit and patted his hand on Natsu's face.

"'I don't care, just hold me,' he says," Lucy responded with a giggle in her voice.


	24. It's 3AM, why are you making soup?

Natsu groaned in his sleep. He was slowly waking up, something making him feel restless.

When he reached across the bed to take Lucy into his arms, his sleep-addled mind finally figured out what was keeping him from sleeping.

The house was fairly quiet as he sat up, yawned, and crawled out of bed to search for his pregnant wife. Crickets chirped outside, Happy snored away in his room, and Lucy… Was doing something he couldn't tell.

"Lu-cy?" he croaked out. Natsu coughed and cleared his throat. "Lucy?" he called again. He followed his nose and his ears and stumbled into the kitchen, where Lucy was standing at the stove, stirring something into a pot.

"Did I wake you up, Honey? I'm sorry." Lucy pressed a kiss to Natsu's cheek as he came up next to her.

Natsu started lazily rubbing her back as he looked into her dish. "It's 3 a.m. Why are you making soup?"

"Layla wants chili," she replied, giving a light pat to the 6-month-sized bump on her belly.

"Oh really?" Natsu laughed. "I coulda made it, you didn't hafta get out of bed."

Lucy smiled as she dumped a can of corn in. "I feel fine right now, don't worry."

"That smells really good," Natsu told her, taking a big sniff of the bubbling soup.

"There's enough for all of us," she giggled. "It'll be ready before too long."

He nodded in appreciation, hugging her from behind and kissing her on the back of the head. "I'll get the bowls out."


	25. Kiss to shut them up

"Luuucyyyyy," Natsu whined. "Luuuuuuce." He poked her cheek. "Luuuucyyyyyyyy!"

"Natsu, I'm working!"

"But I'm booooooored!"

"I can tell!" Lucy cried, exasperated, throwing her pen down against the desk. "Go do something with Happy!"

"Happy's with Wendy and Carla right now!" He poked her again.

"Stop poking me!" Lucy scolded her apparently starved-for-attention boyfriend.

"But Luuucyyyyyy, you said we'd do something after you finished that chapter! You finished it half an hour ago and started a new one!" Natsu pouted, fidgeting with a different pen from Lucy's desk.

Lucy sighed in annoyance. "I know, I know, but I'm on a roll with my writing! I'm making a lot of progress," Natsu grumbled something, but Lucy could tell he was conceding at least a little bit. "How about this, in another half hour, if I've slowed down writing, then _I promise _we'll do something, okay? And you know how I am with promises," she smiled.

"Man, but a half hour is so long to wait! I wanna-"

Natsu was cut off by Lucy's lips against his, his complaints quickly swept away by the kiss.

Lucy chuckled at the slightly dazed look on his face when she moved back. "Will that suffice for now?" she asked with a teasing lilt. "Think of it as a preview for what we'll do when I'm done."

Natsu nodded, but opened his mouth to say more. Lucy put a finger to his lips to keep him silenced. "But if you keep bugging me," she continued. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight and you won't be _doing _anything!"


	26. Teacher

**Based on something me and someone on tumblr were talking about. Just a quick, basically un-edited drabble.**

* * *

"Miss Heartfilia, Miss Heartfilia!" Asuka shouted in the middle of story time Monday afternoon as she suddenly noticed something while her teacher turned the page. Before Lucy got the chance to ask what her problem was, the little girl continued. "I've never seen you wear a ring before! That one is so pretty! Where'd you get it!?"

Lucy smiled. "Asuka, you didn't need to interrupt story time for that. But it was a gift from someone."

"From who!?" another child insisted on knowing. "Why'd they buy it for you!?"

"It was from someone I love very much for a very special occasion," Lucy told them. "I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you, but next year, I'm not going to be 'Miss Heartfilia' anymore."

There was an outburst of shock and confusion from the kindergartners. "Why not!?" several shouted.

"Because sometime over the summer, I'm getting married. My name is changing. I'll be "Mrs. Dragneel," instead," she announced.

"You're getting married!?" Asuka shouted in gleeful surprise. "To Mr. Dragneel!? Mr. Dragneel was my preschool teacher!"

"Yes, I know he's the preschool teacher-"

"I told you they were in loooovvveeee!" a child with bright blue hair yelled.

"I agreed with you, Happy!" Asuka responded.

"That's why you have a ring now! He pro- pro- what's that word?" another kindergartener asked.

Lucy laughed at her students excited chatter over the matter. "Yes, he _proposed, _Romeo_. _That's why I have the ring now."

"Where'd Mr. Dragneel ask you?"

"Did he at least take you on a date first!?"

"How'd he do it?"

"Did you kiss him!?"

"Did he give you flowers?"

"I'm so happy for you, Miss Heartfilia!"

"Are we invited to the wedding!?"

Lucy just laughed, smiled, and answered their questions best as she could, happy that her kindergarteners were so excited for her and their teacher from the previous year.


	27. Government Property

**Based on a post on tumblr**

* * *

"Yeah, he's just gone for the weekend this time," Lucy replied to Levy as she brought a box of Oreos out to the living room for she and her friend to eat.

"Well that's not too long!" Levy told her optimistically. "Natsu'll be back before you know it."

Lucy smiled. "Yeah. It's just been so long since we've had much time together. Between drill and work, him taking a lot of night shifts and me having to put in longer days…"

Levy patted Lucy's back comfortingly as she took a cookie out.

"But we'll have next weekend at least! Natsu and I both have it off and we're just gonna stay home with each other the entire time!"

"And have sex all weekend, I bet," Levy teased and giggled at Lucy's blush.

"Levy!"

"I don't hear you denying it," she smirked. Lucy didn't respond beyond a playful whack to her friends shoulder.

She opened her mouth to change the subject when her phone started ringing loudly on the coffee table.

"Hello? Lucy speaking," She hadn't recognized the phone number.

"Lucy Dragneel?"

"Yes?" Lucy answered, giving a confused look to Levy.

"This is your husband's drill sergeant. I have to ask that you not harm anymore government property."

Lucy could hear a bit of a playful lilt in the man's voice, but she didn't understand what he was saying. "Government property? What did I do?"

"You are responsible for damaging government property." It sounded to Lucy he was really struggling not to laugh. "Your husband has a hickey on his neck and it's visible above his uniform collar."

Lucy's face instantly burned red and Levy burst out in giggles at the sight, even though she had no idea what was being talked about.

"I…" Lucy stuttered. How was she supposed to respond to this!?

"Don't do it again," the man continued.

"Wha- I-"

"Alright, that's enough!" she heard shouted from the background. There was a lot of scuffling and then she heard Natsu's voice again as he apparently took the phone from his drill sergeant. "Sorry about that, Luce, the guys are giving me crap and Sergeant Dreyer thought it'd be funny to call you. I love you, I'll talk to you later."

And before Lucy could say a thing, the phone clicked as it was hung up.


	28. Surprise Attack

**Made a lyric prompt list over on tumblr a while back, so the next several of these are from requests I got through that**

**"You suddenly smile and say 'Sorry, but I can't wait any longer' and then our faces come together; a surprise attack, making my heart go crazy" from Heart a la Mode by DECO*27**

Lucy's heart fluttered as she saw Natsu grin at the joke he'd just made about the two seagulls fighting over a French fry. He glanced her way and Lucy could feel her cheeks flush as she looked away from his gaze. When had it come to this!? She couldn't spend time with him without her heart feeling like it was gonna go crazy!

All the two were doing today was walking along the pier. It had been a long day of classes and Lucy had felt drained, so Natsu insisted they go out and buy one of the huge funnel cakes from the shop on the pier that he knew Lucy loved to lift her spirits.

Still trying to get rid of her blush before he noticed it, Lucy hid behind said funnel cake, holding it in her hands.

"Is it not good?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked up in alarm before realizing what he was referring to. She'd only taken a few bites of the funnel cake he'd bought for her. With how much just being in his presence made her stomach fill with butterflies, Lucy couldn't manage to eat any more than that. Still, she smiled and nibbled at it.

"No, no, it's fine!" She insisted. "I'm just not feeling it today, I guess."

Natsu chuckled as if he was in on some sort of joke, but it wasn't one that Lucy was aware of. She looked to him in confusion, but nothing about his expression gave anything away, so she looked back to the pastry she was still clenching tightly in her hands.

It was approaching sunset, Lucy noticed. The sky was filled with wondrous pinks and oranges and blues as the sun shifted below the water that reflected those same colors.

Lucy took another nibble from her funnel cake as she looked out across the view. The breeze turned into a gust in all of a moment and Lucy sputtered as she tried to pull her loose, long hair out of her face and out of her food.

She heard Natsu laugh again, and Lucy gave him a glare and shouted, "Hey, why don't you help me with my hair instead of laughing!" as she tried to gather her hair up in one hand to rescue it from the wind.

Natsu suddenly pulled her hair from her face and cupped her cheek. Lucy blushed at the action, and she watched as Natsu's smile grew at the reddening of her cheeks.

"Natsu-"

"Sorry, but I can't wait any longer," he said and before she knew it, his lips were pressed against hers.

Lucy's heart stopped for a moment as she distantly heard the cry of seagulls fighting to get to the funnel cake she'd just dropped on the ground, but then it was thumping sporadically in her chest as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The sun had already dipped below the water by the time Natsu pulled back, leaving Lucy's lips in a longing pucker while the last remaining streaks of red went over the horizon and the stars began to twinkle above them.

"Natsu, what was that!?" Lucy asked, pressing her fingers against her lips like she couldn't believe she'd just felt the softness of Natsu's lips there.

"A surprise attack," he responded with a smile, surging forward and kissing her again.


	29. You're such a weirdo sometimes

**When I was making this list and found the first lyric that came with this request, the first thing I did was comment to a couple friends that "can one _get _any more Nalu than that?"**

**"You're such a weirdo sometimes, but I'm still falling for you," is from the song _Love-Hate _by Honeyworks and "Won't say I love you, that's crazy you see" is from Lollia's English cover of Hachioji-P's _Sweet Devil_**

**The context of Sweet Devil is a heck of a lot less innocent than I'm making this, haha.**

"Ughhh I can't believe how much homework we've got for tomorrow!"

Lucy snorted. "Well, if you'd actually worked on it in study hall instead of throwing paper at Gray, maybe you wouldn't have so much to do tonight," she told him, giving Natsu a playful shove as they walked home from school.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyways, wanna hang out?"

Lucy gaped at him and crossed her arms. "You were _just _complaining about how much homework you've gotta do!"

Natsu groaned and hung his head. "But I don't wanna do it!" he whined.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to," Lucy teased, flicking his arm. "Get it done first and _then _maybe we can hang out."

"Awww come on! Why can't we hang out and _then_ do our homework?" he suggested, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Lucy snorted, leaning into his hold a bit, his warmth welcome on the chilly November day. "Because then you won't do it."

"Okayyy, how about we hang out and work on it _at the same time_?" he offered, looking down to Lucy with wide, pleading eyes, a soft smile playing at his lips.

Lucy ducked out of his arm as they reached her lawn. "Because then neither of us will get it done," she reminded him with a giggle.

"Come over for supper," he insisted, taking her hand before she could open the garden gate with it. "Mom and Dad won't mind, you know that."

Lucy took the end of his scarf in her hands, fiddling with it as she chuckled. "Okay, I'll come over for supper." Natsu grinned before Lucy suddenly shoved said scarf in his face. "_If _you promise to start working on your assignments right when you get home!"

Natsu laughed, watching Lucy open her gate, the two waving goodbye as she entered her home and the door shut behind her.

Natsu let out a groan, scratching the back of his neck as he gazed longingly at the home. "You're such a weirdo sometimes, but I'm still falling for you," he said out loud as he turned and headed towards his own house just down the street, a happy flutter beating in his heart.

Lucy gave out a sigh as she leaned against the door she'd just closed, letting her stuff drop from her hands as she clasped them in front of her chest. "I won't say I love you. That's crazy, you see!" she lightly scolded herself, but a grin pulling at her lips as she recalled the way his hand felt holding hers.


	30. What are you waiting for?

**"What are you waiting for, kiss her, kiss her" is from Fall Out Boy's _A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me!_**

**It doesn't really outright say in here, but I had in mind that this takes place the summer after their high school graduation.**

Natsu grinned to himself as he watched Lucy, the two laying in the grass staring up at the stars while Lucy chattered about the constellations and the stories behind them.

Lucy sighed happily and turned to look at Natsu, blushing as she noticed his staring. "It's so beautiful right now," she commented, looking back up at the stars.

"Mmhm," Natsu hummed simply.

"It's…" Lucy debated with herself to continue. "It's so romantic, looking up at the stars like this."

Natsu's eyes drastically widened before a slight frown came to his features as he tried to determine Lucy's reason for telling him. Lucy didn't usually tell him about romance; she saved that for her talks with Levy.

Lucy finally turned to him again. "Isn't it, Natsu?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't it romantic here?" They both flushed darker.

"Sure," he replied simply, finding himself staring at her lips.

"This would be a…" Natsu heard Lucy gulp before continuing her sentence. "A wonderful place for a first kiss…"

His dad had tried to explain to him how to recognize when a girl was signaling to him, but the subtlety of it all had flown over Natsu's head.

But oh, Lucy was definitely trying to hint to him now.

_What are you waiting for!? _His mind screamed at him. _Kiss her!_

Lucy licked her lips.

_Kiss her!_

Natsu surged forward, knocking Lucy on her back as he leaned above her, taking her lips with his. Lucy didn't hesitate to respond, their lips moving against each other eagerly, as inexperienced they both were.

Lucy laughed when they separated for air, breathing heavily and playing with Natsu's hair as he pulled them up to sit. "About time you take my hints!"


	31. I confessed to you riding shotgun

**"I confessed to you riding shotgun underneath the purple skies," from _Favorite Record_ by Fall Out Boy!**

When Natsu stopped by his best friend's apartment that night, it was easy to tell she was stressed out.

And so, per his insistence, Lucy found herself in the passenger seat of Natsu's corvette, since the only way he could stand being in a car was while he was driving, riding down the highway towards their favorite restaurant.

Natsu laughed as he watched the wind whip Lucy's hair around and into her face.

"Oh shush," she responded, also laughing. Lucy sighed and leaned back in her seat, gazing up at the sky where purple, pink, and blue streaks painted the clouds, the first hint of stars peaking out. Lucy brought her hand to his, resting on the middle column. Squeezing it slightly, she smiled and thanked him.

"It's no problem, Lucy," he grinned, glancing at her for a moment. "I just like seeing you happy."

"You always have."

"It's 'cause I love you," he laughed, squeezing her hand.

Lucy was only shocked for a moment. This unspoken thing had been going on between them for far too long, it was about time one of them said something. She leaned against his arm, making sure his driving wasn't bothered, and grinned again. "I love you, too."


End file.
